Memories
by Last Night Stand
Summary: Xander and Anya go through with their wedding, and the reception has tons of surprises. Karaoke fic; more chaps to come.
1. Xander 'For You'

DC: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to Joss Whedon, who won't let me borrow Spike for reasons to be undisclosed. (HEHEHEHEHEHEHE)  
  
Chapter One: Xander  
  
(I know DAREDEVIL: THE ALBUM was only released recently, long after this Season 6 episode, but I liked how it sounded for them.)  
  
SUMMARY: Xander and Anya go through with their wedding, and the reception has tons of surprises.  
  
Song: The Calling, "For You"  
  
"I love you, Anya, how could I not want to marry you?" Xander said, taking Anya's hands in his. An hour later, they were in their limo, on their way to their reception. Darkness had fallen, and the rauccous sounds of music and laughter filled the air.  
  
"Presenting Mister and Missus Alexander Harris," the deejay announced as the effulgent couple strolled to the dance floor. Xander stepped forward.  
  
"First I want to sing a song. Ahn, this one's for you."  
  
"I am vision, I am justice  
  
Never thought that I could love  
  
Livin' in shadows, fadin' existence  
  
It was never good enough  
  
Within the darkness you were the light  
  
that shines away  
  
You're trapped in violence  
  
I can be the man who saves the day  
  
I'm there for you  
  
No matter what, I'm there for you  
  
Never givin' up  
  
I'm there for you  
  
For you  
  
Someone's changed me  
  
Something save me  
  
This isn't who I am  
  
Although I was blinded, my heart let me find it  
  
That truth makes a better man  
  
I didn't notice you were right in front of me  
  
A mask of silence we'll put away so we can see  
  
I'm there for you  
  
No matter what I'm there for you  
  
Never givin' up  
  
I'm there for you  
  
For you  
  
For you  
  
Within the darkness, you are the light that shines away  
  
In this blind justice I can be that man who saves the day  
  
I'm there for you  
  
No matter what, I'm there for you  
  
Never givin' up  
  
You know it's true  
  
That you were there for me  
  
And I'm there for you  
  
For you  
  
For you  
  
For you."  
  
The last notes trickled away as Xander made a flashy ending.  
  
"And I'm there for you, Ahn." 


	2. Willow 'All Over You'

DC: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to Joss Whedon, who won't let me borrow Spike for reasons to be undisclosed. (HEHEHEHEHEHEHE)  
  
Chapter Two: Willow.  
  
AN: Just so you know, they're together. Willow actually managed to keep outta majick for a week and they worked their problems out.  
  
Song: All Over You, Live, album THROWING COPPER  
  
The last notes of a song faded away and another started in its stead. Willow's face perked up at the sound of a song she enjoyed. She stood up and went to the deejay for the michrophone.  
  
"Our love is like water  
  
Pinned down and abused for being strange  
  
Our love is no other  
  
Than me alone  
  
For me all day  
  
Our love is like water  
  
Pinned down and abused  
  
All over you, all over me  
  
The sun, the fields, the sky  
  
I've often tried to hold the sea  
  
The sun, the fields, the tide  
  
Pay me now, lay me down  
  
Our love is like water  
  
Pinned down and abused for being strange  
  
Our love is no other, than me alone  
  
For me all day  
  
Our love is like angels  
  
Pinned down and abused  
  
All over you, all over me  
  
The sun, the fields, the sky  
  
I have often tried to hold the sea  
  
The sun, the fields, the tide  
  
Pay me now, lay me down  
  
Pay me now, pay me now  
  
Lay me down, lay me down, lay me down  
  
All over you, all over me, yeah  
  
Pay me now, lay me down, down  
  
Pay me now, pay me now  
  
Lay me down, lay me down, lay...  
  
Our love is like water  
  
Pinned down and abused for being strange  
  
Our love is, no other, than me alone, hey, hey, hey  
  
All over you, all over me  
  
The sun, the fields, the sky  
  
I have often tried to hold the sea  
  
The sun, the fields, the tide  
  
Pay me now, lay me down, down  
  
Pay me now, pay me now  
  
Lay me down, lay me down, lay..."  
  
Willow stepped off the dance floor, trudging past the couples of demons and humans alike, who were tripping over each other's feet. Tara walked to a punch table and left Willow standing at their table.  
  
"I'll be right back," Willow told Buffy, who was engrossed in a conversation with Xander. Willow walked to the back of the room to the bathroom, running into a familiar stranger.  
  
"Giles, my God! What're you doing here?" she asked, a surprised look on her face. The thirty-something librarian removed his glasses and wiped them vigorously with a handkerchief.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you all, but I couldn't get an earlier flight out. Besides, I have to mind the store while Xander and Anya are on their... vacation," he said, not managing to say "honeymoon."  
  
Just then, Buffy came towards them.  
  
"Giles!" she screamed, jubilantly, wrapping her arms around his neck, wrinkling his suit collar.  
  
"I'm finding you well, I presume?"  
  
"Just the best," Buffy said, linking arms with him, leading him to their table. 


	3. Buffy 'One'

DC: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to Joss Whedon, who won't let me borrow Spike for reasons to be undisclosed. (HEHEHEHEHEHEHE)  
  
Chapter Three: Buffy  
  
Song: Creed, "One" from MY OWN PRISON  
  
"Buffy, are you sure you wish to do this?" Giles asked, sipping a glass of brandy.  
  
"It's already becoming a karaoke party anyways, so why not keep it up? I'm sure Xander likes the idea, and Anya... well... you never can tell with her. As long as everyone's having fun," she said, exasperated. Buffy stood up and went to tell the deejay which song to play.  
  
"Affirmative may be justified  
  
Take from one, give to another  
  
The goal is to be unified  
  
Take my hand, be my brother  
  
The payment silenced the masses  
  
Santified by oppression  
  
Unity took a backseat  
  
Sliding further into regression  
  
One  
  
The only way is one  
  
I feel angry I feel helpless  
  
Don't try and change my mind  
  
Society blind by color  
  
Why hold down one to raise another  
  
Discrimination now on both sides  
  
Seeds of hate blossom further  
  
The world is heading for mutiny  
  
When all we want is unity  
  
We may rise and fall, but in the end  
  
We meet our fate together  
  
One  
  
The only way is one  
  
I feel angry I feel helpless  
  
Want to change the world  
  
I feel violent, I feel alone  
  
Don't try and change my mind"  
  
"I guess it's becoming a real party now, huh?" Xander asked as Buffy walked back to their table. Anya shot him a dirty look amdist a head of puffy blonde curls.  
  
"Well, I want to go next, then!" Anya said. Oh, boy. What have we gotten into? 


	4. Anya 'Fade Out'

DC: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to Joss Whedon, who won't let me borrow Spike for reasons to be undisclosed. (HEHEHEHEHEHEHE)  
  
Chapter Four: Anya  
  
Song: "Fade Out" from Paloalto (Daredevil: The Album)  
  
"It's my turn!" Anya said, running up to the dance floor.  
  
"The bride's chosen to sing a song. What can I do for ya?" the deejay said sarcastically.  
  
"Innocence gone, it's likely with the TV show's on  
  
Feelin' like a high school prom  
  
And you want to pretend  
  
Useless and full of it  
  
Why no one else can believe in it  
  
You want to feel somethin' to call your own  
  
That they can't cut out, the can't cut it out  
  
I've seen better days than this  
  
Comin' closer to my waitin' over, feelin'...  
  
I don't wanna fade out, I don't wanna fade in  
  
Like everybody should  
  
I don't wanna fade out, I don't wanna fade in  
  
Like everything before  
  
Fall asleep soon  
  
Like they're gonna wake you up  
  
It's pushin' out this insecurity  
  
Where you won't push me, you can't push me  
  
I've come near you sliced and bruised  
  
I'll get my way, not until the day it'll come out clearer  
  
I don't wanna fade out, I don't wanna fade in  
  
Like everything before  
  
Fade in, fade out, fade in, fade out, fade in, fade out, fade in, fade out, fade in,  
  
Fade out, fade in, fade out, fade in, fade out, fade in, fade out  
  
I don't wanna fade out, I don't wanna fade in  
  
Like everybody should  
  
I don't wanna fade in  
  
Like everything before  
  
It's a killer, underneath us  
  
As in between us  
  
I don't wanna fade out, I wanna fade in  
  
Like everything before  
  
You must swear it all  
  
It's far too gone, it's far too gone, to late, to just push you away"  
  
"Anya with 'Fade out,' ladies and gentlemen," the deejay said, abruptly turning to another random track.  
  
"That was quite good," a stranger said to her as she stepped off.  
  
"Spike?! What the Hell are you doing here?" Anya asked.  
  
"News travels fast in the demon world. Heard you almost didn't get married," Spike said, tossing a white envelope into a wishing-well shaped object.  
  
"Well, thank you for coming," she said, brightly.  
  
"You know, you're not at the shop," Hallie (Halfrek) said, nodding towards him.  
  
"I heard it's turning into a karaoke party. Can't have a party in SunnyHell without the Big Bad, now can you?"  
  
"I guess so. What are you gonna sing?" Anya asked.  
  
"It'll be a surprise until I sing it, now won't it?" 


	5. Spike 'Glory of Love'

DC: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to Joss Whedon, who won't let me borrow Spike for reasons to be undisclosed. (HEHEHEHEHEHEHE)  
  
Chapter Five: Spike  
  
AN: I know it's an old song, and I'm still hitting myself (literrally) for having Spike sing it.  
  
Song: Peter Cetera's "Glory of Love". You might recognize it from the movie "The Karate Kid, Two". Album: SOLITUDE/SOLITAIRE  
  
"Buffy, this one's for you," Spike said, solemnly, taking a microphone.  
  
"Tonight it's very clear  
  
As we're both lying here  
  
There's so many things I want to say  
  
I will always love you  
  
I would never leave you alone  
  
Sometimes I just forget  
  
Say things I might regret  
  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
  
I don't want to lose you  
  
I could never make it alone  
  
I am a man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
  
We'll live forever  
  
Knowing together that we  
  
Did it all for the glory of love  
  
You'll keep me standing tall  
  
You'll help me through it all  
  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
  
I have always needed you  
  
I could never make it alone  
  
I am a man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
  
We'll live forever  
  
Knowing together that we  
  
Did it all for the glory of love  
  
Just like a night in shining armor  
  
From a long time ago  
  
Just in time I will save the day  
  
Take you to my castle far away  
  
I am a man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
  
We'll live forever  
  
Knowing together that we  
  
Did it all for the glory of love  
  
We did it all for love  
  
We did it all for love  
  
We did it all for love  
  
We did it all for love"  
  
Spike went to talk to Buffy, who promptly stormed out of the recreation hall in fury. Our bleached blond comerade (or knight if you'd take the terminology) rushed to catch up with his love.  
  
Check back to see who goes on next! 


End file.
